Waiting for forever
by devinanddust
Summary: Arya, the strong warrior with a mind of her own, is since a year back married to King Caspian. This is the Voyage of the dawn treader with her by his side. Follows the movie. Caspian/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Dawn treader, the finest ship in all of Narnia was finally out in the open and in the beginning of a new journey, a new adventure. The men on board joked around and had a really good day, this first day on the sea. Everywhere you could hear laughs and on some places even singing. Of course, the strong men never stopped doing what they're there to do. They all had their own tasks to deal with, but now on this first day, the tasks was not yet ready to be done.

The sun was setting in the horizon and it was like the water was on fire, The king, Caspian X, walked from his room and looked out of his men and he had to smile for himself. He had bin on a good mood before he walked out to see all the happiness that was among his people but now it was shooting to the roof. He smiled when he saw a swords duel between two men and he cheered them on. As he looked over the strong sailors he then saw _her _and he smiled even bigger. After a year of being married to this beautiful woman, he still felt the butterflies in his stomach and sometimes he had to hide his face when he blushed of something she had told him, sometimes just from a look she gave him.

As he walked over the ship to get to her, he studied her long hair, curvy with the same colour as honey with the same softness as silk. It was now dancing from the soft breeze. He looked at her dress, the deep red colour made her beautiful hair become more alive. She turned around, looking at him, as if she felt his stare, and when she smiled his heart skipped a beat. The magic that she held over him was so much stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

"Hello, my king" she said in her soft voice as she leaned in against his chest and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "It's beautiful outside, don't you think so?" she said and turned her eyes towards the water again.

"Yeah" he breathed out, never turning away his attention from her. She looked back up at him and some hair flew before her eyes, which he smoothly took away. Her eyes had the same warm colour as her hair, and they were so full of love for the strong man that stood next to her.

"Everything is so perfect now. A part of me really wish that we could just stay like this forever. With the sea surrounding us and the companionship we all feel here on the Dawn treader. It almost breaks my heart when I finally realise that we are here on a mission, in a way it takes away the beauty from everything" She said this in a small voice and the last statement almost came out in a whisper. Caspian, who had felt the same thing as her more than one time since they got on this fine ship not too long ago, gave her a smile that was saved just for her.

"It is a long journey to the Lone Island, we have yet many beautiful nights like this to enjoy" They stood there silent for a minute or two, then Caspian started talking again.

"Arya, do not worry about the future. There is a chance that this journey is going to be hard, but in the end everything will be as wonderful as we can possibly make it. There is no doubt in my mind that we one day are going to sit outside in the grass, watching our grandchildren running around in the big garden outside the castle"

She smiled at the last statement.

"This is a life I never thought I would have. Thank you" she turned her face up to the king and looked into his dark eyes. "I never worry when you are by my side, love. For a long time I dreamt of a home and you gave me one. My home is where you are. Lets just get to the Lone island as fast as possible, let us find the lords and let us start our forever that are waiting for us"

"Our forever has already started" Caspian said, almost moved to tears by what she'd said. His sweet Arya.

The days that followed was just as joyful as the first day. Arya helped the men when needed. If an outsider could see her they never would have guessed that she was their queen. The dress she now wore was not at same high standard the red one had it was a simple dress in a light shade of brown, decorated with pearls from her home country, and her long hair was set wild on her head, ruffled by the wind. At this moment the sun was set high on the blue sky and Arya had taken a break from the shores she had put on herself. She was now standing on the front of the ship with the noble little mouse Reepicheep.

"What are you thinking about, young queen?" the mouse said in a gentle voice to the girl who stood beside him. They had talked about old adventures and all of the sudden she had forgot the time and place and got lost in her own thoughts. She turned her head towards the mouse when she heard his voice and she gave him a small smile.

"I just remembered one time when I was back home, long before Caspian and his men entered my country. I was on the sea, in a ship less beautiful than this, but with the same beautiful sea surrounding us. I do not remember the reason for us being on the open water, this was the time when my people had to stay away from everyone, to stay in hiding. Anyway, me and my father was enjoying ourselves with old stories, just like us two are doing now. It seems like a lifetime away" she let out a sigh at the last sentence and Reepicheep chuckled.

"Yes, my queen. I too have memories a lot like this one, but I must say – if you do not mind – that this particular day is one of the best memories of this sort"

"I am honored" she gave him a bigger smile. She was about to say something else when she saw something unexpected.

"There's people in the water!" she yelled and turned around to the men behind her. They all reacted fast and they ran to the side to see what she was yelling for. They started to work fast and some of them jumped in to help the poor people. She saw that her brave king was one of them. She ran to the side with the others and she saw the strangers struggling with keeping themselves over the surface. She did not have to worry for long, she could see the men getting to them and help them up on the ship.

Caspian stood with his arm around the youngest queen from the old days, Lucy the valiant and they walked towards Arya as he put a blanket around her shoulders, and holding another one in his arms. He smiled to his wife that now stood beside Lord Drinian, who waited eagerly to meet the new passengers.

"That was thrilling" Lucy smiled at the king as they walked by each other.

"Yeah" Caspian chuckled. "How in the world did you end up here?"

"I have no idea"

They were not far away from the waiting queen when Caspian heard someone call his name. When he turned around he saw the youngest king of the old. Edmund the just. He got a big smile on his face, yet again, and turned around to greet his old friend.

"It's great to see you" Edmund said in a cheerful voice as Caspian put the spare blanket around the young kings shoulders.

"It's good to see you too"

The three of them was now walking beside each other and then Lucy remembered something.

"Did you not call for us?"

Caspian shook his head "No. Not this time"

The newcomers did not look to sad about the fact that they had shown up in Narnia for no reason at all this time, and Edmund got an even bigger smile on his face.

"Well, whatever the case is, I am so happy to be here again"

When he said this Arya walked over to the three of them, more nervous than she had bin in a long time. She had heard them talking and even though she'd always wanted to meet the old kings and queens, she did not know now how to respond to them. When she got to them Caspian put his arms around her shoulders and both Lucy and Edmund looked questionable at her. The brave king Caspian was about to introduce them to his loving wife when a loud scream made them turn their attention elsewhere.

On the other side of the ship a young boy lay on his back, pushing away Reepicheep from his chest. His high voice was echoing all over the big boat and some of the men laughed quietly to themselves. Caspian looked down at Arya with raised eyebrows and then turned the attention back to the screaming boy.

"Get off me, get off me! Get that thing off me!" he was not strong this young boy, but the brave little mouse still flew a bit before rolling around to stand on his feet again.

"Reepicheep" the youngest queen shrieked with joy in her voice. The mouse turned his back and when he recognised the children he gave them a bow.

"Your majesties"

"Hello Reep" this time it was Edmund who spoked. "What a pleasure"

"Well, the pleasure is all mine, sir. But first, what to do with this.. this.. hysterical interloper?"

Arya looked over at the boy again, who now stood on his knees, pointing at Reepicheep.

"That giant thing just tried to scratch my face off!"

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs" Reepicheep interjected. This chocked the boy beyond belief and Arya had to let out a laugh.

"It talked. Did you see? Did anyone just heard that? He just talked!"

Arya spoke out loud for the first time since the new people had arrived on her temporary home. "He always talk"

Caspian chuckled beside her and continued what she had started. "Actually, it is getting him to shut up that is the problem"

"The moment that there is nothing to be said, your highness, I promise you, I will not say it" Reepicheep said with a honourable hand gesture to Caspian, who smiled back at his noble friend. The boy with the high pitched voice continued to scream at the people around him and now he was so angry that he even stomped his foot against the floor. Arya tried not to listen to his complaints and when she looked around the men and the young queen, she saw that everyone found this entertaining.  
>"Maybe we should throw him back into the water?" she asked and winked at the other two, smiling wide at the same time so that they would understand that it was only a joke. Edmund on the other hand looked serious for a moment, as he was thinking if that was an option they could take. Lucy, of course, put her elbow in his side, disagreeing to my suggestion. Arya smiled and looked over at the panicked boy again who now was walking around the men, screaming.<p>

"I demand to know where the bloody hell I am!" he screamed and when he turned around a big centaur was standing there, answering his question.

"You're on the Dawn treader, the finest ship in Narnia" Tavros face was priceless when the boy fell on to the ground. "Was it something I said?" he asked, looking surprised.

Caspian walked over to him, looking at the boy than back up at Tavros. "See to him will you" He then walked over to his wife and the other king and queen. This time, he did not put his arm around Arya, but instead walked over to the stairs so that everyone could see him.

"Men, behold our castaways: Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia." All the people aboard went down to their knees to greet the majesties and Arya was one of them. When they rose again Arya spoked.

"Well, you should get some dry clothes on. Come with me and we will see if something is in your size"

"You are so much taller than me, these dresses look ridiculous on me" Lucy said with a sigh as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was right, Arya noted when she walked beside her.

"They should have bin some sizes smaller. It is too bad, this blue colour is beautiful against your skin" she smiled down at the small girl and walked away again to bring something else to her. "I am sorry, all my dresses has the same size. I am afraid that something of Caspian will suit you better, your majesty"

Lucy chuckled "Please, call me Lucy. It feels wrong that you of all people would call me your majesty when you yourself is the queen of Narnia"

"If you say so" Arya answered while handing Lucy a pair of pants and a big shirt. "These are also a little to big, but if you put the pants down in your boots and tuck your shirt inside your pants than you'll be fine"

They fell into silence for a moment while Lucy got dressed and Arya walked over to the window, watching the waves from the ship disappear into nothing but foam. Once again she got lost in her own thoughts when she heard Lucy talk to her.

"Arya, are you listening to me?"

The queen turned around with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I am sorry, my thoughts were taking me elsewhere. What were you saying?"

"I just asked you where you and Caspian first met? I do not recall seeing you in his castle after he got back his throne after Miraz"

"You did not see me there for I am not from his country" she answered. "My past is a long story which we should not talk about now. Caspian and your brother must be waiting for us" she started to lead the way out but then stopped and smiled down at Lucy. "But I promise you, that when the time is ready I will tell you everything about my past. Caspian once told me that you are very fond of magic so perhaps you will enjoy this"

Lucy's eyes grew big. "There is magic? I cannot wait to hear this"

Arya laughed a laugh similar to an angels, at least in Lucy's ears. Together they walked out of the room with the big bed and just outside Caspian and Edmund were waiting for them.

"Oh" Caspian said, looking surprised. "Have you seen a little girl, I am sure she was here a moment ago" Lucy's face got bright red from embarrassment and Caspian chuckled. "I am just teasing you, Lucy"

The company laughed at her scoff and Caspian opened a door with the others close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They all entered a room, a beautiful room which was beautifully decorated with delicate details in gold and which walls was painted in perfect pictures of characters of the old stories. One of the biggest paintings were in fact the high king and queens themselves, but this was not what Lucy saw first. She walked over to the big lion that was carved out in gold.

"Aslan" she said, almost whispering with a smile on her face. Carefully she stroked the beautiful details on the magnificent lion. The two young children walked around in the room while Arya and Caspian stood on one side of the room. When Lucy came to a bow and arrow Caspian walked over to the cabinet to get something.

"Lucy" he said in a gentle voice, holding a box towards her.

When she turned around she got a big smile on her face. "My healing cordial. And my dagger" she was about to reach for them when she looked up at Caspian. "May I?"

"Of course. They are yours" At the same time king Edmund noticed the sword that hung in the cabinet next to where Caspian and Lucy stood. Arya watched the three people from distance as they talked over the sword that once belonged to high king Peter. As much as she wanted to join in on their conversation a part of her was unable to do so. When she first became queen of Narnia when she married Caspian she felt so out of place. She and her people was use to hiding and when everything changed almost over a night her mind had not changed one bit. The first time she stood next to her new husband in front of the people of Narnia, she almost fainted. The nerves had a mind of their own. Little by little, she got use to her new position and soon became the good queen that Narnia deserved. But now, with the high king and queen in front of her old feelings started to creep closer to the surface.

"No, no. It's yours. Peter gave it to you" Edmunds voice interrupted Aryas thoughts and she was once again aware of her place. She looked as Edmund declined the beautiful sword and she could also notice a hint of sadness in Caspian eyes when his offer was unheard for. It only lasted for a moment before he got a smile on his face again.

"I did save this for you though" he walked over to the cabinet again and reached for the flash light he once had told Arya about and she let out a laugh.

"Well, that is almost as brilliant as the sword, don't you think" she said and Lucy and Caspian laughed with her as Edmund just shoot his head and let out a shrug. Moments later Lord Drinina entered the room and Arya remembered that the newcomers had no idea where they were going "I believe that the time has come for us to tell them about Narnia now" All of them agreed and together they walked over to the big table in the centre of the room.

With maps scattered all over the table the five of them now stood and talked about Caspian's achievements he had made as a king. As the king talked Aryas pride swelled in her chest and like a magnet she felt her hand enter his. He paused in his speech and looked down at her with love in his eyes and then turned his attention back to the big map.

"Since you left, the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally. And we defeated the Calarman armies of the Great Desert" Caspian said pointing at different locations of the maps.

"There is peace across all of Narnia" Arya continued his speech.

"Peace?" Edmund said with an impressed voice.

"And still you had the time of finding yourself a wife in those three years" Lucy smiled as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Caspian laughed and Arya felt herself blush. "Well, she kind of crossed my path in the Great Desert and ever since she had bin by my side"

"I like too see it the other way around" Arya joked and poked him in the side. Edmund soon interrupted this.

"Hang on. If there is no wars to fight and no one's in trouble. Then why are we here?" as soon as he asked this Caspian got a serious expression on his face again.

"Good question. I have bin asking myself that same thing"

"Maybe this means that things are more serious than we first thought, with the seven lords" Arya said and turned around to face the board behind them.

"The seven lords?" Edmund spoke again.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporter; the seven lords of Telmar" Caspian turned around to face the board as well, bringing his arm around Arya's waist.

"They fled to the Lone Islands, and no one has heard from them since" Arya once again continued to speak for Caspian. "That is where we are going"

"Is something has happened to them, then it is my duty to find out" Caspian said.

After a moment of silence Lucy spoke for the first time in a long time. "Well. What is east of the Lone Islands?" as she spoke she stroked the location carefully with her fingers.

"Uncharted water. Things you could barely imagine" Lord Drinian spoke and in his voice there was a great worry along with enjoyment.

"I once heard a tale of sea serpents ruling the east of sea" Arya smiled.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund shrugged.

"Alright you two. Enough of your tall tales" Caspian said, stopping the two of them from scaring the two children that was now aboard. As he finished his sentence he grabbed an apple that laid on the table and took a big bite from it.

"Arya, if you do not mind me asking, but you are not a lady, are you? I mean, from the start" Lucy's curious voice asked when all of them was out on the deck once again. When Arya turned around to look at Lucy she had to laugh when she saw the embarrassment that was written all over her face.

"No, Lucy. I was not. And you do not have to look so guilty for asking it" she smiled when the little girls face became full of relief for not insulting the queen.

"Then what were you?" Edmund joined in on their conversation as they all sat down on some barrels on deck across from each other. Caspian sat down next to his wife and pulled her close to him.

"I am a warrior, at least that was the life I once lived"

Both Lucy and Edmund looked surprised. "You were in the Calarman armies?"

"No, my people was not that big. We were the small army, or maybe I should say the small group of people that they were trying to destroy. There was not many of us before Caspian and his men came to our country to help us. Thankfully, the Cararman's was not that keen of killing a king. It helped us a lot"

Edmund got a smile on his face. "So you are a warrior? You can fight?"

Arya chuckled. "I can defend myself pretty well, sir"

"Do not be shy, my queen. I believe you can take down any man here on the voyage if you set your mind on it" Caspian said and gave her a big smile.

"That's your words, not mine"

Edmund sat there silent for a moment or two before he spoke again. "So, you would take down any man here?"

"Is that a challenge?" Arya said in a serious voice. "Cause I will accept"

With that final word Edmund stood up and grabbed the closest sword. He had the same serious expression on his face as Arya, but both of their eyes sparkled with joy. Slowly Arya stood up as well and reached out a hand for her sword which was given to her. While Edmund got to a position, holding his sword up, ready for an attack, Arya just stood there, watching him. She felt the swords weight in her hand, she felt the power that overwhelmed her as always when she grabbed her old friend. When she grew up her sword was not a tool for killing. She was raised to believe that it was a part of your own arm, just as natural as her fingers. Edmund looked a bit nervous when Arya never made the first move and he was about to let his sword down when the attack finally came. Arya drew her sword and swung it trough the air at Edmund. At the element of surprise she first thought that she had hurt him but then she saw his smile. He did the same as her, swung the sword toward the queen. She let out a laugh and turned around, fighting him off. The way she moved was almost like a dance. Now she was uncontrollable, she fought the young king without any struggle and even thou he fought her off pretty well he still had a hard time.

Minutes went by and soon it was close to a half an hour. The people on the ship all cheered them on, giving Edmund advice along the way. Edmund had finally learned her way of fighting and then the swords duel finally was over. Arya laughed as she stood there with Edmund's sword against her neck and her own sword against his.

"You are strong my friend"

"You gave me a hard time there" he smiled and let his sword down. "You really are good"

Arya followed his example and also put down her sword which gave her a feeling of emptiness. They shared a few more words before Edmund walked over to Lucy and Arya walked in the other direction towards Caspian who stood next to Lord Drinian. As she walked she stretched her finger, trying to ignore the pain.

"You know that you should take it easy" Caspian said as his wife came up next to him. "It causes unnecessary pain that could be avoided"

She shrugged. "The pain would be so much greater if I was not able to hold the sword at all. This is a small price to pay, don't you think?"

The king looked down at the beautiful queen who now had a unreadable expression on her face. "If you are certain that it is worth it, then I shall not say anything. It is your own choice, my dear, but I still wish that you would not put yourself in any harm. Just take it easy with the fighting"

The couple then heard Edmund and Lucy talk to their cousin who now had joined them up on deck. As they approached the three cousins they got a better hearing in their conversation.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we reach civilization, I'm contacting the British constable, having you all arrested for kidnapping" Eustace high voice was full of irritation and he was about to walk away from his cousins when he bumped into Caspian's strong chest.

"Kidnapping is it? Funny, I thought we saved your life" There was a hint of amusement in Caspian's serious voice as he looked down at the little boy. Arya, who found the whole situation funny, walked over to Lucy to sit by her.

"You held me against my will!" Eustace stated with now a hysterical voice.

"Did I?" Caspian raised his eyebrows.

"In what I must say is the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a… It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep said and Arya laughed. She could not agree more.

"He's just warming up" Edmund said in a tired voice, looking at his cousin with almost disgust in his eyes.

As many times before Arya started to drift away in her own thoughts and absentmindedly she turned away to look out over the water. Not long after she saw something she had bin waiting for for so long.

"Land ho!" she yelled to the men and followed Caspian who half-ran up the stairs to get a better look of the islands himself. Arya walked up beside him and there it was, the Lone Island. They made it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was still a a long time before they would be close enough the Island to get in the longboats and yet Arya was in her room to change into something more appropriate. Going ashore without knowing what to expect demanded pants and a shirt, to be wearing a long dress was not a fine decision.

"Do you really think that it is the best idea to bring Eustace with us? He has no training to speak of and he is not the bravest little boy I've met" Arya argued with Caspian as she pulled the pants on and tucked the shirt in the waist.

"It is not my decision to leave him behind" he said in a tired voice. "Lucy thinks it would be good for him, and maybe she is right"

"Still, I got a bad feeling about this" Arya had just finished dressing and now sat on the end of the bed, facing Caspian who sat in the chair by the window. He had to smile when he looked at her, his wife with the bravest of hearts he had ever met. He often forgot where he had met her, all he could see was her big eyes that looked so misplaced on such a strong woman as her. He wish that he could hold her in his arms and to never let go. He wished that he could protect her from whatever danger there is in this world. But he could not do what he wanted the most, because she was not someone you could protect and she was not someone who would wait in safety while the others was out on the battlefield, putting their lives in danger. No, mostly it was Arya who was in most danger because she always put everyone else before herself. If she saw someone in the need of help she is there in just a second, putting herself in a weak position.

"Caspian? I believe you have taken over my job. Disappearing in thoughts is what I do"

Caspian stood up when he saw that Arya was ready to go but before she had the chance to open the door he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a close hug, almost crushing her against his chest. Arya did not mind this at all, she put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. They stood like that for a long time, just feeling each other. They could have stood there for the rest of the night without a problem but they had to pull apart when someone called for them outside.

"I guess this is it, huh" she said in a weak voice, giving him a small smile.

"Yes, this is why we are here"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and like almost every night the water looked like it was on fire. Arya and the others sat in the long boats, each minute getting closer to the Lone Islands. When they reached the shore Reepicheep was the first one to get out of the boat. "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead". Arya was the second to leave the boat and she reached out her hand to Caspian to help him up on his feet.<p>

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace asked worriedly as he was about to stand up. Arya turned her attention to the young boy.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure land". The others nodded their heads in agreement and Eustace fell into silence. Arya walked first, holding her sword in a firm grip, ready for any possible attack. "This place is too quiet. Where is everyone?" As she said this Eustace was about to step on shore, neglecting the help from Reepicheep which he offered, and fell on his face. She rolled her eyes and lifted an eyebrow to Caspian, proving her point that he should have stayed behind. Caspian let out a sigh and turned to Lucy and Edmund.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?"

He then walked to Arya where she was waiting, taking his crossbow from his back and pointing it to the city, waiting for any sign of danger. Side by side, the king and the queen walked into the unknown, both stiff from concentration. A loud bell made them jump and Caspian pointed his weapon toward a building that probably was the source of the sound.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place, we'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party" he ordered the little mouse which nodded and returned to the other men. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Arya then went forward and was followed by a worried looking Eustace who so badly wished he was in his safe bed at home again.

The warm surface of the sun disappeared as they came into a courtyard of some sort. The lightning became dull and gray and it sent a shill down Arya's spine. The group still held close to each other, all except for Eustace who had ran over to a building to watch for any sign of life.

"Yeah looks like nobodies in so do you think we should head back?" His voice was on edge and Arya could not help to feel sorry for him. Edmund on the other hand felt the annoyance creep up to the surface.

"Do you want to come here and... guard.. something?" he said in a slightly mocking tone. At the suggestion Edmund agreed and ran over the yard.

"Oh, yes. Yes, very.. logical of you, cousin" Arya gave him a weak smile and when he stood there, she looked over at Caspian who at once understood what she meant. He walked over to Eustace and gave him a knife and Arya had to laugh at his confused expression.

"I hope that you at least knows how to hold it" she said as Caspian was by her side again.

"I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry!" he said in a reassuring tone. Arya on the other hand, did not feel so safe with him outside by himself.

The door to the building was opened by Edmund and the four of them walked in together. Inside it seemed like the darkness had gotten into every corner. The dark ceiling was high, making it look almost like a church. Arya did not like the place at all. There were too many places a person could hide and she held on tighter to her sword. She noticed a high table in the middle of the room and slowly walked over there. In the background she could hear Eustace's pleas, he was eager to get out of there.

When she stood by the table she saw a book laying there, opened for the world to see. She called for Edmund to come there with the flashlight. Name after name was in the book, all of them with a number after and most of them crossed over. The first thing that came to her mind was slave traders.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy's bright voice echoed in the big room.

"And why have they bin crossed out?" Edmund asked.

"It's some sort of fee" Arya answered. "Most likely slave traders". At the last word bells started to ring and men dropped down from the ceiling with ropes. Arya's fast reflections made her fast in her movements. The sword that she already held in a firm grip flung towards a man that came to her and when he was down she turned around to kick another one. She always made sure that Caspian was alright and she also held an eye on Edmund and Lucy. This never slowed her down, the dance of fighting was as strong as ever. They were about to win over the men when a loud scream made them all stop in their actions. The door closed with a loud thud and there stood a man, holding Eustace in his arms.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons. NOW!"

Lucy was the first one to drop her sword, she did it with such force that it slammed to the ground. Slowly Caspian followed her example and put down his crossbow next to him.

"Eustace" Edmund said in a growl before he dropped his as well. It was only Arya who hesitated, making up a plan in her mind. She knew she could defeat them if she got one small opening.

"This goes for you too, pretty girl" the old man said and gave her a look that made her skin crawl. Anger flared in her eyes as she threw down her beloved sword. "You'll pay for this" she said with such hatred in her voice that even Caspian flinched at the sound.

"Put 'em in irons!" the man ordered the other men that were surrounding them and soon they were all unable to move their arms as they wanted to.

"Get your hands of me!" Lucy demanded with no luck. The man that was suppose to tie up Arya looked uncertain when she gave him her death glare.

"The same goes for the pretty one" the leader said as he watched Arya. "She'll make a good money. Take her and the two small ones to the marked. Send those two to the dungeons"

This time it was Caspian who became angry. "Listen to me, you fool. I am your king!" The struggles between Edmund and the man that held him got into a small fight and he hit Edmund hard in the face. "Oh, you are gonna pay for that!"

The leader watched the little scene with a satisfied expression. "Actually, someone else is going to pay... For all of you"

Arya and the other two got dragged out of the bell tower. Lucy screamed for her brother and she was struggling with all the force that she had. Arya on the other hand had bin held against her will too many times before, she walked by the side of the man holding her without saying a word. But when she heard Caspian calling her name she turned around and when she saw the scared expression in his face she felt the anger boil in her all over again. As she saw him being dragged away from her, she felt as if a part of her own soul was dragged along with him.

* * *

><p>They spend the night chained up to a wall on the marked next to other people that apparently was for sale. Lucy sat next to Arya, sleeping against her shoulder. She looked down at the young queen and her heart ached for her. She was way to young to be dealing with these sort of things, not caring that Arya herself was way younger when her dangerous life had begun. As the sun finally arrived at the horizon she got a better look at the place that they were sitting. Not only was there people here, there was also a faun next to her. She noticed him studying her with curious eyes.<p>

"I am sorry to interrupt you" he said in a quiet voice when he noticed that she had spotted him "But you are the queen, the bride of king Caspian"

"Yes, I am" she answered, giving him a weak smile.

"I am sorry, your majesty. This is not a place that you should be at"

"Please, do not call me your majesty, dear friend. We are all equals in this situation, call me Arya. And I must say, that this is not a place that you should be either"

She saw him blush and he turned away his face for a second. "Thank you.. Arya. I am Timn"

"Tell me, Timn. How long have you bin here?"

"I was taken merely a day ago, not far from here. I was about to get sold yesterday, but the time ran out. I was lucky for the moment but then I saw what happened to the others, the ones that was not sold, my sweet Arya. Now my only wish is that I am worthy of being bought, the other faith is not what I wish for anyone"

She looked at him curiously and was about to ask him more questions when the leader from the night before arrived with men following him close behind. She nudged Lucy in the side, waking her up, and together they studied all the people that arrived to the marked. The selling begun, it was auction of people and she let out a growl.

It took a while, but then she saw what Timn had talked about. After the auction a bunch of people was loaded on a carriage behind a horse and taken down to the water. Like animals, they were loaded on a boat and with magic they floated away. Arya felt so helpless when she saw people, her people, being taking away without being able to do anything about it.

Suddenly the sky turned dark and clouds, almost black, thundered across the sky towards the boat that was now out on the open water. Then something that she'd never seen before happened. From the water, a green mist arrived and surrounded the people on the boat. It was shooting around like bullets until it completely covered the boat and seconds later it disappeared and the people was gone. Speechless, she sat there, and the helplessness came back again. She saw no way out of this.

Then the dreaded moment begun. A man approached them and started to unlock the chain that held Lucy against the wall. She was dragged up and Arya now did her best to get loose.

"If you hurt her in any way, I swear.." Arya said between gritted teeth and the men at the marked just laughed at her.

"What are you gonna do, princess? Kill me with your eyes? Strangle me with your mind?" the leader said in a mocking tone.

The bidding began and a group of people started to shout out numbers to buy Lucy. Soon she was sold and it was Eustace turn.

"And now, for this fine specimen". The crowd went silent. Nobody was willing to bid on this poor little boy. "He may not look like much, but... he's strong"

A man gave Eustace an insult and of course he became angry and tried to prove him wrong with a price he had won from school at home. Arya could not help but smile. Then she looked out on the crowd and there she saw Lord Drinian. Others of the crew from the Dawn treader was all over the place and she grinned even more, knowing that everything would be okay at the end. Then she heard Reepicheep talk.

"I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands!" The men revealed themselves and the fight begun. As a man came to Arya to help her get out of the chains she saw Caspian at the other side, walking out of the building he had bin brought to. A weight of her shoulders disappeared and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd kept in.

As a miracle she found her sword and the dance once again begun. She fought off countless of men before she came to the one she wanted to. The leader.

As he saw her come closer to him with determination of destruction in her eyes, his eyes grew big with fear. With a smirk on her face she raised her sword but she did not drew it for killing. Instead she made a maneuver he did not expect. Instead she kicked him to the ground, turned him around so he laid on his chest and held his arms against his back. She leaned in close enough so he could hear her whispers.

"I told you, you will pay for what you did to my friends. You creep. I will not kill you, thou it would be to fast, to nice for someone like you. I believe torture is the way to go"

She grabbed handcuffs that laid next to him and locked him up and walked away to continue the fight. She grabbed her sword tight in her hand and returned to her battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After dealing with the Lone Islands everyone was back on the Dawn Treader. Their lives was once again peaceful and quiet. After the fight they had gotten an extra crew member, a man who had lost his wife to the green mist. One week passed without so much as a fight between two men on board and Arya found this life quite boring. Another day had passed and she was sitting out on deck alone, watching the sun set in the horizon. Her fingers still throbbed from dull pain which was caused from the fight. Absentmindedly she was rubbing them against each other, trying to rub the pain away.

"I have noticed that you do that a lot. Are you in pain?" Lucy's soft and concerned voice was interrupting Arya's thoughts, as she so often did.

"It's nothing I cannot handle, do not worry" she gave the young girl a weak smile and turned her attention back to the beautiful sunset which made the waves dance like fire.

"This is also something you do a lot. Keep people out from your life, never letting anyone except for Caspian in. You know, it is quite good to have a friend to talk to sometimes"

"Caspian found me in one of my weakest moments. If it were not for him I would not be alive right now"

Lucy gave her a warm smile and secretly wished that she someday would find a Caspian of her own.

"But that still does not answer why you don't let anyone else in" she said aloud and nudged her carefully on the shoulder.

Arya sat quiet for a moment before she finally answered.

"I could tell you the whole story now, but it would take some time and the darkness is already surrounding us. We should be in bed at this hour"

"We can sleep whenever we want to, and I believe that now is the right moment for you sharing your story"

As Lucy said that Edmund and Caspian came up from behind, joining them on deck. As always, Caspian sat down next to his wife and took her hands in his, rubbing small circles on her palm with his thumbs. She looked into his eyes, so dark brown they almost became black. She knew that the two men had heard Lucy's begging.

"If you are so eager, then I will tell you"

And then a long story began.

* * *

><p>"For you to understand this story, then I must begin at the start. I believe that everything started around the time when you and your two siblings were ruling Narnia as high kings and queens. It was around that time that more and more people came to this world. Small populations was grounded, and those populations soon became countries. When you four then left Narnia something happened. The magic was slowly disappearing from almost every corner of Narnia, it was not longer used along men. The people that I belong to was a smaller group without the advantage the others had. The legends say that Aslan himself gave us something that would help us against the others.<p>

He gave us the ability to use magic. It was nothing too big, all he wanted for us was to look into small parts of the future, something that would help us a lot. With fire and songs, sometimes prayers and rituals, we can get short glimpses of what will happen.

But something happened, something that he would not predict. Other people found out about our small powers and some saw us as monsters. It did not take long before we were hunted"

Lucy let out a gasp and her big eyes showed signs of tears. "Can people really be that cruel?"

Arya gave her a sad smile. "Yes, they can. And they were. We left the homes we had and became a people on the run, spending every night at different places. This was long before I was born, but our lifestyle never changed. Our people had to know how to defend ourselves, so training started at young ages. Everyone had to take part of the long days with practice.

When I was born it was my father who was the leader. He taught me how to use the sword and to take control in every battlefield. He also taught me how to read the fire and how to sing the songs that will give us visions or get help from others that has passed away.

When I was really young, thirteen at most, my father was killed. A group had found us and the fight was brutal. I was there next to him. Before he died he named me the leader.

It is a hard job, being a leader to the a people who needs to hide, especially since I was so young myself. More than one time I thought that I should be the one protected, not the one protecting. Soon I realized that they needed me strong. Fast I became what they needed but when that happened, I became cold. I did not have the time to have friends or to let anyone in. The only thing I cared about was to keep my people safe.

The others found us more than one time, but we always won. Not too long ago I became careless and I almost stopped to read the fire. This was the biggest mistake I could make. When I did not see what was going to happen, I could not see that the others had found out where we were. One night when I was watching the others sleep, two men came from behind and dragged me away. The knocked me out cold and when I woke up again, I was in some sort of cellar or dungeon.

I never saw who had taken me, the only times they showed themselves were when giving me food, and they had covered parts of their faces.

Countless of nights and days I spent hitting the stone door, trying to get out. My hands were destroyed but I still continued. My fingers were all broken and when the pain was burning like fire in my hands, I started to kick the door instead.

When the strength was completely gone I gave up. Then, in my weakest moment, I heard someone unfamiliar outside the door. It was Caspian and his men that somehow had found my people and decided to help them in the search for me. When he finally opened the door to let me out I knew who he was. I had seen visions of him in dreams and I sometimes saw his eyes in the fire. I believe that it was the magic of the souls that brought him to the place that he needed to be"

For the first time in a long time Lucy interrupted Arya. "Magic of the souls? What does that mean?"

This time Caspian answered.

"Her people had old sayings that every soul is split into two parts. When a soul finds its other part, the magic is overwhelming and at once you know that that person is the one you are meant to spend your life with"

Lucy and Edmund then studied the married couple and they soon realized that they should have understood that those two were two parts of one whole earlier.

"There is more to the story but the night is almost over and we should really get some sleep now" Arya said and stood up. They all got separated when Lucy and Arya walked into hers and Caspians room where they now shared the only real bed on the ship, and Lucy was hoping that this would the first of many stories that Arya would tell her.

* * *

><p>The next day was more eventful than the last week combined. As Arya and Caspian was outside talking to Lord Drinian, they spotted land. They had to sail for a long time before they found a shore that they could take the longboats to. When they finally found a place that looked like a good spot Lord Drinian, Arya, Caspian and Edmund stood together trying to see any sign of life.<p>

"It looks uninhabited but if the lords followed the green mist east, they would have stopped here" Caspian said.

"It could be a trap" Lord Drinian spoke with a serious voice.

"Or it could hold some answers" Edmund stated.

"There is only one way of finding that out" Arya said, eager to get on shore to explore the island.

"We'll spend the night on shore" Caspian confirmed. "Search for any signs in the morning"

* * *

><p>The night was near and they were laying on fast land for the first time in a long time. This was also the first time in a long time Arya felt her husband sleeping next to her. Since Lucy, Edmund and Eustace had joined them he had given up his place in the bed for Lucy, saying that it was the only place suitable for a queen. The nights had bin long without him by her side, but she had managed. This night though, she cuddled in extra close to him, wrapping her arm around him closer. It did not take long before she went to sleep as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Arya woke up the next day from Caspian. He shook her shoulder and he did not have to say a word to her. She got wide awake from the tension that was in the air and the men around her was in a great hurry.<p>

"Lucy is gone. It looks like someone has taken her"

A sting of guilt rushed trough her, kicking herself in her mind. She should have stayed awake to make sure that nothing happened to any of them during the night at a strange place – that's what she had been trained for.

The men along with Arya ran toward the direction the footsteps had gone and she held her sword tight in her hand. They arrived in a garden, with beautifully shaped hedges and amazing flowers, bur Arya did not notice any of this. Her mind was set on finding Lucy. Edmund found her dagger laying in the grass and she slowed down her pace, looking around. She saw footsteps that would match Lucy's size and she was about to let the others know when something happened.

Spears was coming at them from an unknown source. She held up her sword, ready to begin the fight but the attackers was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop right there!" a harsh voice from an unknown creature said, and their weapons was taken from their hands. Arya felt someone hit her and she tried to hit back. She failed terribly as she was pushed to the ground and felt a big foot on her stomach, pushing her down.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian asked as he himself was pushed to the ground.

"Big ones, with the head of a tiger and the body of.. um – different tiger"

"You don't want to mess with us!"

Voices was coming from all around, they were surrounded by these creatures. As Arya was trying to figure out where all of them stood she noticed that shapes was forming from the places that the voices was coming from. They stood up slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. And out of nowhere, weird looking men appeared. They reminded her of dwarfs, the differences was their big foot. She chuckled when she saw who appeared to be the leader and she let out an even louder laugh when she saw that one of them was threatening them with biting. There was nothing scary about these figures what so ever.

"And after you're done biting us, what will you do? Squash us with your fat bellies?" Arya said between giggles.

"And tickle us with your toes?" Caspian said, finding this just as amusing as Arya. As the dwarf-like creatures was standing on top of each other, they fell down as they soon realized that they were visible.

Edmund walked over to one of them, drawing his sword. As he started to argue about what they had done to Lucy Arya turned around and noticed Eustace walking up slowly to them. He was not noticed by anyone else and she did not do anything to make him seen by the others. As much as she wanted to make him a part of the group she knew that he had to figure out himself what he should do to earn a place among them. So she turned her attention back to Edmund.

"Mansion? What mansion?"

As he said this a big mansion came out of nowhere closely from where they were standning.

"Oh, that mansion" he said with sarcasm. As Arya saw Lucy walking towards them she let out a sigh of relief, giving her a smile.

"You know, it's not very polite to run of like that in the middle of the night" she said, smirking at Lucy who had a big smile on her face. A man walked by her side and they walked to those who stood there waiting.

"This is Coriakin. It's his island"

"That's what he thinks. You have wronged us, magician!" one of the creatures called back. Coriakin started to walk towards them and talked as if he was talking to a child.

"I did not wrong you, I made you invisible for your own good"

The creatures started to jump around even wilder than before and suddenly he put his hand into his pocket and threw something white towards them.

"Be gone"

The creatures went wild, some half screamed as they were jumping away. Arya smiled and when Coriakin stood next to her, she could not help herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. What are those things?"

"Dufflepuds"

"And you made them invisible for their own protection. Protection from what?"

He looked at her with a serious expression. "I believe that you should follow me, and I shall explain"

She nodded and together with Lord Drinian, Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace she entered the big mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! I don't really know how to feel about when she tells the others about her past, but this will do for now. I'll probably make a chapter like a flashback or something. We'll see!<strong>

**Review and let me know if I should change anything.  
><strong>


End file.
